This invention relates to turbine blades and more particularly to rotating blades for a turbine.
In steam turbines arrays of rotating blades are often joined together at their tip by a shroud ring which is normally riveted to the blade via a tenon made integral with the blade. The tenon being an abrupt change in cross-section of the blade is subject to stress cracking together with bending moments imposed by the shroud ring and provides crevices wherein corrosion products are accumulated which often results in corrosion cracking, however, the shroud rings greatly reduce blade vibration.